This invention relates to a nail clipping device and more particularly to a nail clipping and collecting device for use with a conventional nail clipper.
Conventional nail clippers can be awkward to manipulate, and conventional nail clippers provide no means for collecting nail clippings. Accordingly, it is often difficult for individuals to operate conventional nail clippers and the nail clippings are often undesirably dispersed so as to require later cleaning or collection.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a nail clipping and collecting device for use with a conventional nail clipper.
Another object is to provide such a device which can be quickly and easily removably connected to a conventional nail clipper.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a device which is uniquely shaped and configured for easy grasping and manipulation.
Still another object is to provide such a device for receiving, storing and emptying nail clippings.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such a device which is configured for removably storing a nail file.
A still further object is to provide such a device which includes a magnifying lens adjustably connected for positioning to magnify a nail to be cut.
Another object is to provide such a device which can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a device which can be easily cleaned.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.